


You Know We Can't Go Back

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Fantasy becomes reality, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Things are about to change, no talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Liam takes matters into his own hands
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 29





	You Know We Can't Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with a friend and sharing Oasis pics and saw this. Oh the imagery one pic of these two give me. 
> 
> https://cdn1.imggmi.com/uploads/2019/11/7/5e40a18fa9a294e5349fe66d3a089f8e-full.jpg
> 
> Although I usually write/imagine Noel being the dominant one, that pic makes me think that maybe (put on your Gallaghercest goggles for this) after 2002, Noel let Liam be a bit more assertive.

They were alone in the dressing room and had just snorted another line before their soon-to-be iconic Finsbury Park gig. Noel had just come back from the loo and was zipping up his jeans.

Liam suddenly acted on instinct and craving and walk quickly up behind his brother and with both hands on the guitarists hips and led him towards the small counter in front of the mirror.

They had roughly twenty minutes before the gig, but Liam’s rock-hard erection wasn’t going to let him wait another two hours for pleasure.

Noel tried to turn around so he could open Liam’s trousers so they could give each other a very fast hand job. Liam wasn’t having any of that this time. He leaned forward to suck Noels neck just behind his ear.

A hitch in the guitarist’s breath gave Liam the encouragement to proceed with what he’d been fantasizing about for years. One hand firmly holding Noels hip, the other snaked around and made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping.

Noel must have been half out of his mind from that third line of coke or he was bewildered by his younger brother’s boldness, because he didn’t put up any resistance while Liam pulled his jeans and pants down to his knees.

Liam pushed two thick fingers past his lush lips to get them wet for the guitarist. Noel hadn’t (as far as Liam knew) ever had a dick up his arse. The singer hoped he hadn’t, he wanted to be Noels first for that at least.

He slowly entered the songwriters arse – a place Noel had never allowed him to pass before. Noels shocked moan urged Liam on as he began to thrust his fingers in and out at a steady pace. He could feel Noel quiver and clench on him, and in less than a minute, he began to push back onto Liams fingers, lust overshadowing any reservations he might have had.

Noels tight heat was made Liam groan and he knew it was enough to make him cum if he kept it up. The singer quickly pulled his own trousers low enough to get his red and dripping cock out. He spit into his palm and lathered himself up quickly, unable to wait any longer.

Pulling his fingers out brought a sigh from Noel, followed by a loud groan as Liam thrust deep inside. The singers hand reached around and wrapped around Noels dick, his steady up and down motion in perfect rhythm with his thrusting.

No words were spoken. This was totally new territory for the brothers and each were savouring every thrust and clench of the other.

Noel began to whine non-stop, his breathing ragged as Liam put his other hand on Noels shoulder, holding the guitarist steady as he thrust deeper. He plunged in again and must have hit Noels sweet spot, for he clenched almost painfully around Liam, causing both of them to cry out in unison.

_ Fuck, he finally understood why Noel loved to be the one in control. This tightness and controlling Noels pleasure was addictive._ The singer groaned and kept pushing in harder and deeper into the songwriter, enjoying the experience of making Noel feel so good.

Liam felt his hips begin to stutter violently as he became light-headed. He was fast approaching his orgasm, but could tell that Noel was going to get there first.

Driving deep once, twice, three more times he felt Noel quivering tightly around his cock. A loud cry from the guitarist ended in a deep moan as Liam felt Noels jizz warm on his fist.

Settling his plush lips on Noels neck, he bit down and sucked hard, Noels arse convulsed again around Liam as the singer released inside of him, nearly growling in his ear.

Liam stayed inside Noel as their breathing slowed. He could feel his cum dripping down his balls and onto his thighs. The songwriter sounded as if he’d run a marathon. His mouth open partially, an almost shocked look on big brothers face as identical blue eyes met in the mirror in front of them.

Neither knew what to say, but there was now a slight shift in their dynamic and Liam could tell by Noels face that _this would happen again. _

A loud knock on the door broke the spell. “On in ten minutes.”

Liam caught his brothers’ smirk and returned it. _The fans will see a much less entertaining show t_han the two brothers had just performed._ Definitely._


End file.
